Wrong!
by zero BiE
Summary: Naruto hendak bertemu teman lamanya, Sai, dan janjian via pesan di media sosial. Dengan berbekal ingatan masa kecil seadanya,akankah Naruto mengenali Sai dengan perubahan fisik temannya itu? Atau... Fluff, sedikit mungkinan humor. Sasunaru. AU


_Bagaimana kalau besok Kita bertemu, Kau ada_ _waktu?_

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan riang menuju sebuah restoran kecil pinggiran kota Konoha yang sudah terlihat didepan mata. Pasangan manic birunya menatap arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanan.

Terlambat lima belas menit dari waktu janjian. _Ugh~ semoga Dia tidak mengomel_. Batin Naruto galau.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah memasuki pintu kaca sembari celingukan kesana kemari. Mencari sosok yang kemarin mengiriminya pesan via social media.

Danzo Sai, adalah temannya semasa SD hingga SMP kelas dua, sampai akhirnya Naruto harus hijrah ke Amerika, Negara dimana Ayahnya tinggal. Salah satu teman akrab, yang kemungkinan masih ia ingat paras pemuda itu —kalau ingatan Naruto tidak mengabur. Lagipula, Sai tipe orang yang mudah dikenali karena kulit pucatnya yang begitu kentara dan rambut hitam berbelas tengah.

Delapan tahun sudah Naruto meninggalkan Konoha dan baru menginjakkan lagi kakinya setahun lebih belakangan ini, bisa dipastikan betapa bahagianya Naruto ketika Sai tiba-tiba meng-_invite_ id _Line_ nya —salah satu media social miliknya— dan mengirimi pesan pribadi untuk saling temu kangen, karena dengan chating saja tentu tidak akan cukup untuk melepas kerinduan mereka. Banyak hal yang ingin Naruto ceritakan pun ingin ia tanyakan seputar Konoha dan teman-teman lainnya. Sedikit banyak, pemuda hampir 23 tahun itu penasaran bagaimana rupa Sai saat ini. Karena Sai tidak pernah memasang foto dirinya sendiri sebagai foto profile.

Matanya lalu tertumbuk pada sebuah meja bernomor delapan paling belakang dekat jendela kaca besar. Senyum Naruto merekah seiring langkahnya yang dipercepat karena tidak ingin membuat temannya menunggu lebih lama.

Bunyi suara kursi tertarik berderit dan pantat yang terhempas mengejutkan sosok yang tengah duduk itu. Pria berkulit pucat itu tertegun.

"Sai! Lama tidak berjumpa, apa kabarmu sekarang, Kawan? _I really really miss you!_" Naruto merangkul leher pria itu dengan erat dan melepas sebelum pria itu hendak protes.

"_Wow, You look gergeous_. Katakan! Apa menjadi pelukis harus pakai baju seperti seorang Direktur perusahaan?"

Naruto dengan seenaknya mencomot _Potato chip_ yang tersaji dipiring pria bernama Sai tersebut dan seenaknya mencoletkan _mayonnaise_. Pria itu hendak protes, tapi tidak jadi karena Naruto mengangkat tangannya memanggil pramusaji yang kebetulan lewat dekat mereka, memaksa pria itu untuk bungkam kembali. Akhirnya memilih menopang dagunya melihat aksi ajaib _kenalannya_.

Puas memesan, pramusaji pun telah pergi. Naruto kembali melancarkan aksi lepas kangennya itu dengan mencecar Sai berbagai pertanyaan yang segudang tanpa sempat pria itu balas menjawab. Naruto terlalu aktif _vocal_.

Pria itu hanya menarik segaris senyum penuh minat.

"Banyak hal yang berubah di Konoha. Bahkan rambutmu pun ikut terkena imbas ternyata."

"Rambut?" untuk pertama kalinya pria yang menurut Naruto bernama Sai itu bersuara. Suara khas pria cosmopolitan bersuara super sexy namun tetap terdengar macho. Agak sedikit heran apa hubungan perubahan Konoha dengan model rambutnya.

"_Hu-um_! Bukankah dulu Kau suka sekali dengan model belah tengah lurus. Ingat tidak, Kau bahkan bilang mau jadikan rambutmu sebagai _trademark_ hingga tua biar mudah dikenali. Tapi kini, Kau pun terimbas mode, Aku bahkan harus celingukan mencarimu. Rambut pantat ayammu hampir mengalihkan perhatian."

Pria itu meringis mendengarnya. Bingung, antara mau kesal atau bangga. Karena kalimat Naruto jelas bermakna ambigu.

"Yang membuatku takjub, Kau berubah jadi pria keren mapan seperti dalam majalah, _um_ apa banyak hal yang belum Kau ceritakan? Ah! Bagaimana Shikamaru? Apa dia masih sepemalas dulu? Kalau diingat-ingat, heran juga ya….kenapa Aku bisa menganggapnya keren bahkan sempat suka—"

—suka?

Alis pria itu mengernyit. "Kau, _gay_?"

Naruto cengengesan. Seolah pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan sederhana seperti menanyakan kabar cerah hari ini. Amerika benar-benar mempengaruhi pemuda itu sepenuhnya.

"Masa Kau lupa. Kan sudah tahu sejak dulu, Sai. Apa waktu nyaris sepuluh tahun tidak ketemu Kau jadi lupa?"

"Oh —_sorry_,"

"_Don't mind_! Kau sopan sekali sih."

Ambil.

Naruto kembali melahap makanan pria itu. "Ah, lama sekali menu ku diantar. Aku sudah telalu lapar."

Tangan pria itu mengibas seolah berkata '_Tidak apa, silahkan dimakan. Aku pun_ _sudah kenyang_.' Dan sinyal _non verbal_ itu ditangkap Naruto dengan riang. Tanpa ragu kembali mencomot makan temannya itu —**lagi**.

"Lalu, bagaimana kabar Kakekmu? Apa masih sehat? Terakhir ketemu dulu, sepertinya dia akan bertahan hidup seratus tahun lagi bila melihat pola hidup sehatnya. Kakekmu, kudengar dari _Mommy_ terlihat masih muda saja diusianya yang ke —72? _He is ageless!_" dengus Naruto iri.

"Begitukah?"

Naruto mengangguk. Matanya berbinar begitu melihat kedatangan pramusaji yang mengantar menu makan siangnya. Senyum selebar jalan raya Konoha merekah di bibir pemuda enerjik itu. Walau makan, tapi mulutya tidak berhenti mengoceh. Membuat pria dihadapannya tertarik memperhatikan, tanpa disadari sendiri oleh Naruto

"Ingat tentang pertanyaan ku semalam saat _chat_? Kenapa Kau tidak memasang fotomu sebagai foto profile. Hoo~ jadi inikah alasanmu, untuk mengejutkanku. Kau benar-benar jadi pria yang keren sekali. Kalau tidak ingat bahwa Kau adalah Sai, mungkin Aku berniat menjadikanmu partner! Kau tipeku, asal Kau tahu." Celoteh Naruto santai, tidak melihat reaksi pria dihadapannya yang kembali tertegun.

"Jadi, kalau Aku **bukan** Sai, Kau bersedia menjadikanku kekasih?"

.

.

—**Slruuupp**

**.**

**.**

Naruto mengangguk, sembari meminum kuah kari langsung dari mangkuk. Tidak melihat ekspresi sang lawan bicara. "He-em, tapi karena Kau temanku, tenang saja. Aku punya _rules_, salah satunya tidak menjadikan sahabat sebagai kekasih. Terlalu berbahaya. Mungkin istilah teman tapi mesra tanpa embel-embel _in relationship_, lebih enak dijalani bila bersama sahabat."

Pria berambut Undercut bermodel pantat ayam itu mengangguk, "Aturanmu menarik. Biasanya, para pria Gay lebih mudah jatuh cinta pada sahabat pria. Apa Kau pernah _having sex_ dengan para _teman tapi mesramu itu_?"

Naruto terkekeh. Sebelum menjawab, dia meneguk air putih dari gelas tinggi yang dipenuhi balok-balok es. "Menurutmu?" ujarnya sok misterius. Kembali terkekeh, "Tentu tidak! Tubuhku terlalu berharga tinggi untuk disentuh sembarangan. Walau pun masuk dalam kategori **tipe-ku**, mereka harus yakin bersih luar dalam, tanpa penyakit. Kau tau lah Sai, bagaimana Amerika. Aku harus pandai menjaga tubuhku sebaik mungkin."

Tidak ada perubahan ekpresi pada lawan bicara. Pandangannya masih penuh minat masih seperti sebelumnya walau kelihatannya datar.

"Tubuh cekingmu dulu kini berbentuk. Kau Fitness? Ototmu menonjol walau tidak berlebih. Kemeja putihmu lumayan tidak bisa menyembunyikan bisepmu yang terlanjur tercetak."

"Kau suka?"

"Yeah, kalau kau **bukanlah** Sai."

Pria itu balik terkekeh hampir-hampir terbahak.

_Menarik!_

"Kau benar-benar. Dobe."

Naruto mengernyit. Kata barusan apa artinya? Tapi entah kenapa memiliki arti yang bukan memuji. Dan Naruto merasa sedikit tersinggung.

Temannya ini, melewati bertahun-tahun fase pertumbuhan, kenapa bisa jadi menakjubkan begini. Sungguh Naruto terkejut. Seingatnya, Sai yang dulu itu, bocah ceking yang kemana-mana selalu berpakaian dengan pusar nyaris kelihatan —entah karena bajunya yang selemari itu kekecilan, tapi hampir semua T-shirt milik Sai rata-rata hanya melewati satu senti dibawah pusar— bercita-cita menjadi ahli seni dalam berbagai bidang seni, jangan lupakan rambut ala Kotaro Minami-nya yang licin bersinar.

Dan eng-ing-eng! _Voila_! Sai yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang. Dulu melambai, sekarang berbalik dilambai. Sai yang ada dihadapan Naruto merupakan salah satu pria dengan kategori Sexy dalam segi fisik, ditunjang kemapanan ekonomi dan aura dewasa. Potensial untuk dijadikan suami idaman.

Naruto cukup menyadari beberapa pasang mata dari beberapa makhluk lintas generasi bahkan kelamin, melirik-lirik meja milik mereka. Wajar, karena eksistensi dua orang pria yang berwajah rupawan. Tapi lirikan lebih banyak tertuju pada Sai. Naruto enggan mengakui kalah ketampanan.

"Sumpah ya Sai. Coba Kau bukan temanku, Aku pasti _flirting_ dari tadi. Ha-ha."

"Barusan itu rayuan?,"

"Mauku sih begitu. Kau tahulah, aku susah _resist_ sama makhluk berkilau."

"Menurutmu, Aku salah satu dalam kelompok makhluk berkilau itu? Begitu? Apa aku boleh bangga? Apa kau berniat menjadikan aku partnermu? Bukankah aku tipe-mu."

Naruto mengambil tissue guna melap pinggiran bibirnya yang kotor oleh sisa makan. "Bangga itu urusanmu," setelahnya ikut meletakkan tangan bertopang pada dagu.

"Kenapa tidak membahas yang lain? Teman-teman kita yang sangat ingin kuketahui kabarnya. Kiba misalnya? AH! Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Hinata? Atau Neji-senpai? Kau ingatkan, aku pernah kencan beberapa bulan dengannya demi _move-on_ dari Shikamaru."

"Kau yang memulai. Dan aku tertarik. Lagipula Aku tidak tahu menahu soal mereka."

Alis Naruto bertaut. Aneh. "Masa kau tidak tau kabar mereka semua? _Okay_! Setidaknya dua dari mereka?"

Pria itu menggeleng.

"Apa Kau berubah juga jadi introvert kutu buku yang lupa bersosialisasi? Seingatku, rumah Kiba hanya beberapa blok dari rumah mu."

Pria itu kembali menggeleng.

Alis Naruto semakin bertaut mengernyit.

**.**

**Beep —beep!**

**.**

Smartphone tipis Naruto bergetar bercahaya. Interface ponsel pintar itu memunculkan sebuah pesan pribadi dengan kotak kecil berukuran setengah layar berwarna hijau muda. Segera ia raih ponsel miliknya.

**Sai **: _Sorry! Aku terpaksa membatalkan pertemuan kita hari ini. Padahal Aku sudah dalam perjalanan menemuimu. Urusan kerja mendadak, Naru. Maaf ya~ —insert emoticon—_

Naruto membeku. Dilihatnya pesan chating barusan. Id bernama Sai! **SAI!**

**.**

**Beep —beep!**

**.**

**Sai **: _Jangan marah Naru-chan. Bagaimana kalau besok? Aku janji akan mengosongkan jadwal dan mentraktirmu seharian. Besok kau bebas mengosongkan dompetku. Asal kau tidak marah. —insert emoticon kiss – tanda telapak tangan terkatup_—

Naruto melirik dengan gaya patah-patah. Disana, sebuah seringai terukir. Naruto berusaha tersenyum, tapi otot sekitar mulutnya berkhianat.

_Sai sialan! Mati saja dengan pusar bodongmu!_ Maki Naruto dalam hati, terdengar sangat galau.

"K-kau bukan Sa—i?"

Smartphone-nya masih berkedip dengan serentetan pesan chating Sai. Satu yang Naruto fokuskan adalah gambar profile Sai yang telah berganti dengan foto dirinya sendiri. Dan rambut belah tengah mengkilapnya! _Double What! Dumbass you, Sai! _

"Err, kurasa, Aku salah mengenali orang, d-dan harus segera pergi," melirik takut-takut.

"Maaf soal _potato chip_ mu dan…. dan…minumanmu….biar ku bayar punyamu juga sebagai tanda maaf.!" ujarnya terserang gugup. Gugup karena malu tentu saja!

"Sasuke —Uchiha Sasuke." Suara rendah terdengar.

Naruto yang hendak beranjak menghentikan niatnya dan memandang pria sexy yang disangkanya Sai sejak hampir sejam. Sebuah senyum tipis terlihat dibibir penuh pria itu.

"Sekedar mengingatkan. Aku Bukan Sai."

Naruto mengernyit, "_Yeah, sorry for being idiot_."

"_Nah. I'm okay_, bila tidak keberatan, silahkan Kau duduk saja lagi, rasanya tidak enak bicara dengan posisi tidak seimbang begini," pria bernama Sasuke itu berdehem sebentar. Duduknya lebih bersandar dengan kedua tangannya terlipat.

"Ingat dengan _rules_ yang tadi kau bilang,?" Lanjutnya.

"Tidak menjadikan sahabat s-sebagai kekasih….?" tanya Naruto terbata.

"Huum, Aku **bukan** sahabatmu, kita bahkan tidak pernah menjadi teman."

"Kalau Kau bukan Sai, akan menjadikanmu partner…..?" kembali terbata sembari menelan ludah.

"Jelas. Aku **bukan** Sai yang sedari tadi Kau sebut-sebut."

"D-dan….bagian yang," jeda

" —Kau adalah tipeku..?"

"**Tipemu**! _That's the point_!" Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum.

Tangan Naruto keringat dingin. Wajahnya memerah. Tubuhnya kaku ditempat. Mencerna satu-satu maksud kalimat yang pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu katakan.

**Bukan Sahabat. Bukan Sai. Dan Tipe-nya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ja—di?"

Sebuah uluran tangan terangkat diudara. Tangan besar berwarna pucat, menyapa untuk meminta berkenalan.

Dan Naruto tidak sanggup menolaknya, tentu saja!

.

.

.

**Naruto**: _Besok Ku traktir Kau, Sai! —insert emoticon wajah senyum memerah—_

* * *

**Naruto** © **Mashashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Footnote: terinspirasi dengan iklan McD #kalogasalah XD#lol#

Kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya Saya kurang suka dengan karakter Sasuke di manga/anime Naruto itu sendiri. Maaf untuk yang menyukai chara Sasuke *bungkukbungkuk* ini untuk pertama kalinya Saya mengatakan hal ini. Tapiiii, lain soal dalam fanfic, dimana Sasuke dipairing dengan Naruto. Entah kenapa, hints mereka ngena! Saya juga bingung, kenapa chara yang Saya kurang suka di Anime/manga-nya malah bisa Saya sukai di dunia fanfiction #digampar. Mereka benar-benar manis bila diinteraksikan satu sama lain /

Ah! Saya mau sekalian ucapin Terima Kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk yang sudah mereview fanfic – fanfic lain Saya. Maaf karena gak balas satu persatu, karena keterbatasan waktu surfing internet serta terbatasnya paket data modem #nyengir.

Teruuuus, adakah dari kalian yang suka pair AominexKagami atau GomxKagami dari Kuroko no Basket? Saya lagi SUKA BANGET sama itu pairing. Bisakah kita sesame AoKaga/GomKaga shipper saling kenal?

Akhir kata..._review?_


End file.
